Beast
by harathor
Summary: A slight retelling of Beauty and the Beast. Its probably crap but oh well rated M for lemon at the end and what not.


Beast

Once upon a time in a far away land a young prince lived in a shiny castle. Although, he had everything his heart desired the prince was spoiled, selfish, and cruel. Then one winter's night an old beggar came to the castle.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay your majesty. Here as a gift I give you the last rose I saved from the harsh winter." The beggar said offering the prince the red rose.

Repulsed at how ugly the old woman was and how totally worthless what would he do with a rose. "Get out! I have no use for you or your flower." The prince snapped.

"Don't be deceived by appearances for beauty is found from within." The beggar said.

When the prince dismissed the beggar again the old beggars ugliness melted away to reveal a beautifully sexy enchantress. The prince was so captivated by her beauty that he forgot to realize that this beautiful woman before him was once an old hag of a beggar.

He started to flirt with her. The enchantress narrowed her eyes at the prince. "You are so blind to the beauty that lies beneath." The enchantress said.

"I beg your pardon?" The prince asked confused.

"You paid me no mind as an old beggar woman, but once I showed my true self to you you're all over me."

"What…?" The prince asked thoroughly confused.

"I shall have to punish you." With that the enchantress turned the prince into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle.

"Good luck trying to break the curse." The enchantress said laughing and disappearing into a puff of smoke.

Ashamed of his monstrous form the beastly prince sealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror his only window to the outside world. The rose he was offered was an enchanted rose which would bloom until his sixteenth year if he could love another and earn their love in return by the time last petal fell then the spell would be broken. If not he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed he fell into despair and lost all hope for you could ever learn to love a beast?

Somewhere in a nearby village:

Sokka went into town to gather supplies his sister Katara was going to be heading off soon and father was going to take her. She had gotten into one of the most prestigious schools in the country. So, Sokka wanted to do something special for her he went by the bookstore and picked up some of his sisters favorite books yaoi novels. Sokka had read a few of her books and wasn't sure on what to make of it. Katara's old beau Jet was not pleased when he was replaced by some younger man, some guy she met during her exams by the name of Aang.

However, unfortunately for Sokka he became Jet's new victim as it were. Jet figured if he couldn't have Katara he'd take her brother instead after all it was rumored that Sokka swung both ways. Jet was determined not let Sokka get away the same way Katara did.

"Hello Sokka…" Jet said with one of his dashing smiles.

"Oh hello Jet." Sokka said looking up from one of his sister's yaoi novels.

Jet grabbed the book and looked at it. "How can you read this trash its disgusting."

"Well some people like to escape from reality."

"Sokka its about time you stop reading these kinds of books and paid attention to more important things like me. I could teach you things you wont find in no book." Jet said giving Sokka a dashing smile.

Jet's little fan girls let out a sigh at the sight of that smile. "Jet you are such a narcissist."

"Why thank you Sokka."

Sokka shook his head Jet clearly didn't understand what the word narcissist meant. "Why don't we stop by my place and take a look at my trophies."

"Maybe some other time." Sokka said.

"What's wrong with him?" Suki asked the other fan girls.

"He's crazy." Ty Lee said.

"He's gorgeous." Yue replied.

"I have to help my father." Sokka replied.

"That crazy old loon he needs all the help he can get." The Duke said. Making both Jet and him laugh.

"Don't talk about my father that way!" Sokka said clearly angry if he could get away with it he would use his trusty boomerang on them.

"Yea don't talk about his father that way." Jet said hitting The Duke over the head.

"My father isn't crazy!"

A loud explosion came from the house Sokka went running to make sure everything was alright. "Dad! Katara!" Sokka called out

"Jesus Christ Katara you certainly know how to really lay one on ya."

"Sorry dad."

"Oh Sokka your back Katara was just going a bit overboard with her water bending techniques. Did you have a goodtime in town today?"

"I got Katara her new books."

"Oh they came in!" Katara said snatching the books from his hand and running upstairs to her room to read them all.

"Dad do you think I'm odd?"

"My son odd? Where would get an idea like that?"

"I just don't know how I fit into this damn blasted community. There's no one I can really talk to, nor, be intimate with."

"What about that Jet fellow? He's a handsome looking guy and he seems to like you a lot."

"He's handsome alright and rude and conceded not to mention I don't want to date Katara's ex it would be too weird he would just use me to get to Katara."

"Well don't you worry son you'll find the one for you when your ready." Hakoda said.

Sokka had recently came out to his father that he was gay his father took it well however, the village they were living at before didn't approve of such a thing so they ran the family out of town. They then moved to this town that was a bit more open minded.

Gran Gran and Grandpa Paku were too old for country life after spending several years in the city. In fact Katara was going to be staying with Gran and Paku while she was away at school.

After a nice dinner Sokka said goodbye to his sister and his father.

"Goodbye Katara."

"Bye, Sokka I'll keep an eye out for a rose for you." She said waving goodbye.

Katara and her father headed off deep into the forest. "Dad I think we took a wrong turn somewhere."

"I do believe you are right Katara."

Katara looked around at where they were a spotted a lovely rose bush nearby. "Oh dad look roses, Sokka would love one." Katara said pointing to a lovely rose bush. The two of them got off there steeds and headed towards the rose bush.

Hakoda and Katara looked at the red roses deciding on which one to pick. "What are you doing here!" A large menacing voice said from behind them.

The two of them turned around to see a gruesome beast standing before them. Neither one of them said anything nor did anything to petrified with fear at the sight of this creature.

"This is my garden! Nobody is allowed in here!" The beast roared.

"We were lost in the woods and…"

"What are you staring at?!"

"Nothing…" Hakoda said nervously.

"So, you come to stare at the beast have you!"

"Please we meant no harm!" Katara said.

"I'll give you a place to stay."

"No! No!" Katara and Hakoda cried out as they were taken away.

Meanwhile back in town:

"Wow, Sokka is certainly going to be surprised." The Duke said.

"Yep, this is his lucky day for him to have his fairy tale wedding." Jet said.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding," He said "But first I got to go in there and pop the question."

Most everyone laughed at the crude joke, everyone but the three fan girls who were blubbering since they were hoping they'd be the one marrying Jet.

Sokka was busy reading one of his own private yaoi novels when there was a knock on the door. He got up and looked through the peephole to see Jet standing there. He rolled his eyes as Jet opened the door and came in.

"Jet what a surprise." Sokka said backing up.

"Isn't it though I'm just full of surprises. You know Sokka there isn't a person in town who would love to be in your shoes. This is they day…" He pause to check himself out in the mirror. "This is the day your dreams come true."

"What do you know about my dreams Jet?"

"Plenty…picture this a large bed covered in rose petals, candles lit all around the room, a sexy nurse."

"Sexy nurse…?"

"For the role play."

"Imagine that…"

"Do you know who that sexy nurse will be?"

"Let me think…"

"You Sokka…"

"Jet I'm speechless I really don't know what to say." Sokka said backing towards the front door.

"Say you'll be mine and we can do all those sexy role playing I know you like so much." Jet said getting into Sokka's personal space and just inches from kissing him.

"I…I'm very Jet but…but I just don't deserve you." Sokka said as he finally found the doorknob.

Jet went face first out the door. Sokka quickly shut it again.

"So…how did it go?" The Duke asked.

"I'll make Sokka mine make no mistake about that!" Jet growled as he headed off.

"Is he gone?" Sokka asked as he finally stuck his head out the door. "Just who does he think I am?" Sokka asked irritated as he went to go feed the animals.

"I am not someone who'd just sleep around like he was trying to imply. No wonder Katara broke up with him. I would never give myself to someone so boorish, brainless. Me dress up in a sexy nurse outfit for his own personal pleasure, that is more suited for one of his fan girls. But not me no sir I guarantee it I want much more then this provincial life. I want adventure in the great wide somewhere I want it more then I can tell. And for once it might be grand to have someone understand I want more then being someone's bitch."

Sokka then heard the neighing of horses and spotted the horses his father and sister were riding on. "Horsey what are you doing? Where's dad and Katara? What happened? We got to find them you got to take me to them."

Sokka put Katara's horse in the pen and went on Horsey to find his father and sister.

Horsey took him to a lovely garden next to a creepy looking castle. "What is this place?"

Horsey began to neigh nervously. "Steady Horsey steady."

Sokka spotted Katara's necklace laying on the ground he went inside and picked it up before heading inside the creepy palace.

"Hello…is anyone there?" Sokka asked as he cautiously walked inside. "Dad? Katara?" He called out as he headed up the stairs. He heard a door open he turned and headed to the door.

"Hello… is someone there? Wait I'm looking for my father and sister." He said as he followed the light up the stair.

"That's funny I was sure there was someone…is anyone there?"

"Sokka…" Hakoda said.

"Dad!" He raced over to the door.

"How did you find us?" Katara asked.

"Oh god your hands are like ice." Sokka said feeling his sister's hand. "I've got to get you out of there."

"Sokka you must leave this place…"

"Whose done this to?!"

"There's no time to explain you need to leave now." Katara said.

"I won't leave you."

"What are you doing here!?" A large voice said from behind him grabbing his shoulder.

"Run Sokka!"

"Who's there? Who are you?"

"The master of this castle."  
"I've come for my family please let them out can't you see they're ill."

"Then they shouldn't have trespassed here!"

"But they could die. Please I'll do anything."

"There's nothing you can do they're my prisoner."

"Oh there must be something I can …Wait! Take me instead."

"You! You would willingly take there place?"

"If I did would you let them go?"

"Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever."

"Come into the light."

The beast moved into the dimly lit light so Sokka could have a nice long look at him. Sokka let out a gasp at the sight of such a creature before him.

"No, Sokka I wont let you do this!" Hakoda said.

"You have my word." Sokka said to the beast.

"Done!"

"No Sokka listen to me I'm old I've live my life."

"What about Katara?"

"Don't worry about me Sokka I've had a good life…" Katara said.

The beast grabbed both Hakoda and Katara and began to drag them away.

"Wait." Sokka said

"Sokka!" His father and sister said.

"Wait!"

"No, please spare my son."

"He is no longer your concern," the beast said. "Take them to the village." he told the wagon.

Sokka watched from the window of the dungeon as the wagon went off with his sister and father.

The beast started heading back up the stairs to deal with Sokka.

"Master…" a candelabra said.

"What!?"

"Um since the boy is going to be with us for quite some time I was thinking you might want to offer him a more comfortable room." Jeong Jeong said.

The beast just gave a sneer as he continued on up the stairs."

"Then again maybe not." Jeong Jeong said.

When he came back into the room he saw the boy sobbing in the corner. "You didn't even let me say good-bye I'll never see them again. I didn't get to say goodbye."

The beast hated to see tears fall from those beautiful eyes of his. "I'll show you to your room." The beast said.

"My room…but I thought…."

"Do you want to stay in the tower?"

"No."

"Then follow me."

The beast lead Sokka down through his castle. "Say something to him." Jeong Jeong whispered.

"Oh I uh hope you like it here. The castle is your home now so go anywhere you like except the west wing."

"What's in the west wing…?"

"It's forbidden!" The beast said with a growl.

"Now if you need anything my servants will attend you." The beast said opening a door to a bedroom.

"Dinner invite him for dinner." Jeong Jeong whispered in his ear.

"You will join me for dinner that's not a request!" The beast said slamming the door.

Sokka ran over to the bed and collapsed on it crying his eyes out.

"Who does he think he is! That guy had tangled with the wrong man. No one say's no to Jet!" Jet said in a moping like tone as he sat at the bar.

"Darn right." The Duke said.

"Dismissed, rejected, publicly humiliated. Why its more then I can bear."

"More beer."

"What for nothing helps. I'm disgraced."

"Who you never gosh it disturbs me to see you Jet looking so down in the dumps every guy here wants to be you Jet even when taking your lumps. You can get anyone to be your lover, wife, husband, ect. You're the best looking guy in town every girl here wants to bed with you Jet. Even some of the guys."

"Help someone help me!" Hakoda said storming into the tavern.

"Hakoda?" The bar man said.

"Please I need your help he has him locked in a dungeon."

"Who?" a patron asked.

"Sokka we must go there isn't a minute to lose."

"Whoa slow down, Hakoda who has Sokka locked in a dungeon?" Jet asked.

"A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast."

There was some snickering from the other patrons. "Isn't a big beast?" One asked

"Huge…"

"With a large ugly snout?"

"Hideously ugly."

"With sharp cruel fangs?"

"Yes will you help me?"

"Sure old man we'll help you out." Jet said.

The patrons picked him up and threw him out the door.

"Crazy old Hakoda always telling tall tales."

"Crazy old Hakoda… hmm…" Jet thought as an idea came to mind.

Sokka's crying wasn't as intense when he heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Uncle Iroh boy…" Iroh said.

Sokka opened the door "I thought you might want a cup of tea."

Sokka looked down to sea a moving tea kettle "But you're a…" Sokka said backing into a wardrobe.

"Oh careful." The wardrobe said.

"This is impossible."

"I know it is but here we are." The wardrobe said.

The teacup came towards Sokka and he picked it up and took a drink from it. "That was a noble thing you did my boy." Iroh said.

"We all think so." the wardrobe replied.

"But I lost my family, my dreams everything."

"Cheer up boy it will turn out alright at the end you'll see. Oh listen to me while there's supper to put on the table.

"Well now what should we dress you in for dinner? Let's see what I got in my drawers." The wardrobe said.

The wardrobe pulled out a nice red suit "Oh here we are you look hot in this one." The wardrobe said.

"That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner." Sokka replied.

Just then another servant came in "Dinner is served."

The beast paced back and forth within the dining hall. "What's taking so long? I told him to come down. Why isn't he here yet!" He asked his servants.

"Oh try to be patient, Zuko the boy has lost his family and his freedom all in one day." Iroh said.

"Master, was it a wise decision to chose him what about the girl Katara she was lovely. How do you expect to break this spell with him its unnatural." Jeong Jeong said.

"The witch said I had to fall in love and have them fall in me she didn't specify on gender."

"But why the boy?"

"Now Jeong Jeong we shouldn't bother worry about it." Iroh said.

"So then you fall in love with him he falls in love with you and poof the spell is broken. We'll be human again by midnight." Jeong Jeong said.

"Its not that simple these things take time." Iroh said.

"But the rose has already begun to wilt."

"Its no use he's so hot, sexy, and cute and I'm well…Look at me!" Zuko snarled.

"You must help him to see past all that." General Zhao, a suit of armor said.

"I don't know how."

"Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up. Try to act like a gentleman." Iroh said.

"Ah yes when he comes in give him one of your old dashing debonair smiles." a vase said.

"Show us that smile." Jeong Jeong said.

Zuko attempted to smile showing all his sharp teeth. "But don't frighten the poor boy." Iroh said.

"Impress him with your rapier wit." General Zhao said with a chuckle.

"But be gentle." Iroh replied.

"Shower him with confidence." Zhao said.

"And above all you must control your temper!" They all said.

Just then the door opened and it was the servant he sent to retrieve Sokka. "Well where is he?"

"Who? Oh yes, he is the process of um…circumstances being what they are…he's not coming."

"What!" Zuko said storming out of the room and racing upstairs to Sokka's bedroom.

"I thought I told you to come down to dinner!"

"I'm not hungry."

"You come out, or I'll…I'll… I'll break down the door!"

Zuko I could be wrong but that may not be the to win the boy's affection." Zhao said.

"Please attempt to be a gentleman." Haru said.

"But he is being so difficult."

"gently, gently" Iroh said.

"Will you come down to dinner?"

"No."

"It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner…please." he said between clenched teeth.

"No thank you."

"You can't stay in there forever!"

"Oh yes I can!"

"Fine then go ahead and starve!" Zuko roared. "If he doesn't eat with me then he doesn't eat at all." he told his servants.

"I ask nicely, but he refuses what does he want me to do beg?!" Zuko said as went to the west wing. He picked up the mirror "Show me the boy."

The mirror flashed as it began to show what Zuko wanted to see. "The master really not so bad once you get to know him why don't you give him a chance." the wardrobe said.

"I don't want to get to know him! I don't want anything to do with him!" Sokka said.

"I'm just fooling myself. He'd never see me as anything but a monster. It's hopeless."

Sokka slowly peeked out the door of his room before heading off to explore the castle. He headed down stairs and roamed the ground where he heard some voices from the servants and walked in.

"Oh how do you do sir I am Piandao head of the household." And this is Haru."

"Enchante…" he said kissing Sokka's hand.

"Is there anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable?"

"I am a bit hungry."

"You are? Here that he's hungry stoke the fire break out the silver wake the china." Iroh said.

"Remember what the master said.

"Oh pishposh I'm not going to let the poor boy go hungry he barely has any meat on those bones of his."

Sokka sat at the dinning table as we watched the servants sing and dance around him. Once it was over Sokka clapped his hands "It's my first time inside an enchanted castle."

Enchanted who said the castle was enchanted?" Jeong Jeong asked.

"It was you wasn't Haru."

"I figured it out for myself." Sokka said. "I would like to look around if that's alright?"

"Oh would you like a tour?" Haru asked.

"Wait a minute I don't think that's a good idea we can't let him go poking around in certain places if you know what I mean." Zhao said.

"Perhaps you'd like to take me you seem to know everything there is about the castle."

"Well actually I uh yes I do."

Zhao and Haru took Sokka around the castle letting him explore the place. Sokka came to a flight of stairs and started going up them when Zhao and Haru stopped him. "What's up there?"

"There nothing of interest at all in the west wing. Dusty dirty very boring." Zhao said.

"Ah so that's the west wing." Sokka said curiously.

"Nice going." Haru said.

"I wonder what he's hiding up there?"

"The master is hiding nothing." Haru said.

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden."

"Perhaps you'd like to see something else we have great tapestries dating all the way back to…" Zhao said.

"Maybe later."

"The gardens, the library or the training area." Haru said.

"A library and a training area?" Sokka asked slightly interested now.

"Oh indeed with books of any subject known to man, and in the training area you can train with any weapon of your choice." Zhao said.

Sokka followed the two servants down the stairs but stopped and decided to go back up the stairs while the servants were a bit preoccupied with telling him all about it.

He looked at all the weird statues as he walked down the hallway to the end where a door awaited him. He stood there for a second before opening it slowly. He walked inside a room that was a complete wreck. He was astonished at how much destruction was in one single room. He spotted a torn tapestry on the wall all he could see of it was the golden eyes of the person. He attempted to look at it more closely when something else caught his eyes.

There on a table was the most beautiful rose Sokka had ever seen. What made it more astounding was the fact that it was floating. Memorized and incredibly curious Sokka went over to touch it to see how it managed to stay floating.

Just before he could do that the beast appeared and growled. "Why did you come here?" Zuko asked.

"I'm sorry."

"I warned you never to come here!"

"I didn't mean any harm."

"Do you realize what you could have done!" Zuko said breaking stuff around them.

"Please stop!"

"Get out!"

Sokka ran from the room. Once Sokka was gone Zuko realized he fucked up big time. Sokka raced down the stairs and to the front door. "Wait where are you going?" Haru asked.

"Promise or no promise I can't stay here another minute." Sokka said.

"Wait please wait." Zhao called out to him.

Sokka raced Horsey through the forest only to be chased down by a pack of wolves. Horsey was easily frightened and ended up getting his reigns caught in a branch in a tree that flung Sokka.

Sokka attempted to try to fight off the wolves while still trying to get the reigns untangled. One wolf tangled tore at his coat making him fall down while another wolf was ready to pounce and rip Sokka to shreds.

Before that could happen Sokka heard a roar and there was the beast attacking the wolves. Sokka looked on in horror as he watched the fight it wasn't until Zuko threw one of the wolves into a tree killing it that the other wolves backed off. Zuko collapsed on the ground.

Sokka stood by his horse trying to decide what to do. No one had ever risked there lives for him before. Sokka went over to Zuko putting him on his horse and heading back towards the castle. The servants got some hot water to place on his wound.

Sokka rang out the water from the rag as he watched the beast lick at his wound. "Here now." Sokka said.

"Oh don't do that."

Zuko just growled at him.

"Just hold still." Sokka said trying to get at Zuko's injured arm.

Zuko let out a roar "That hurts!"

"If you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!"

"Well, if you hadn't have run away this wouldn't have happened."

"If you hadn't frightened me I wouldn't have run away."

"Well you shouldn't have been in the west wing."

"Well you should learn to control your temper. Now hold still this might sting a little." Sokka said placing the cloth on the wounded arm.

"By the way thank you for saving my life."

"Your welcome."

Meanwhile back at the village

"I don't usually make calls like this in the middle of the night but the little guy there said you make it worth my while."

Jet tossed him a bag full of money. "Ah I'm listening."

"It's like this I got myself set on taking Sokka's cherry and making him mine. But he needs more of a persuasion."

"Hehe turned him down flat."

"Everyone knows that whole family is crazy."

"So you want me to throw Hakoda and Katara into the asylum unless he agrees to sleep with you?"

"Well there's more to it then that but yes."

"Oh that's just disgusting! I love it!"

"If I can't get any help then I'll go back there alone I'll find that castle and somehow I'll get him out of there." Hakoda said packing up stuff and heading out. Jet and The Duke went to let there demands be known.

"Sokka! Hakoda!" Jet called out.

"Oh well guess its not going to work after all." The Duke said.

"They have to come back sometime and when they do we'll be ready for theme Duke don't move that spot until they come home."

"But…"

Sokka was out walking in the gardens Zuko was watching him from a nearby balcony. "I never felt this way about anyone. I want to do something for him but what?"

"Well there's the usual things flowers, chocolates," Zhao said.

"No it has to be something different something that sparks his interest." Haru said.

"Sokka there's something I want to show you but first you have to close your eyes." Zuko said.

Sokka raised an eyebrow at that.

"it's a surprise."

Sokka reluctantly closed his eyes and then was lead into a room. "Can I open them?"

"No not yet. Wait here."

"Now can I open them?" Sokka asked after a while.

"Alright now."

Sokka opened his eyes to see an assortment of books and kick ass weapons. "I can't believe it I've never seen so many books and awesome weapons in all my life."

"You like it?"

"it's wonderful."

"Then its yours."

"Oh thank you so much."

"Would you look at that?" Iroh said.

"I knew it would work." Haru said.

"Its very encouraging." Piandao said.

"Isn't this exciting." Joo Dee said.

Sokka ate breakfast only to look over at Zuko who was eating like an animal. Zuko noticed Sokka giving him a look he picked up the spoon and began to try to eat like a regular human being again.

Sokka placed his spoon down and picked up his bowl and ate it that way.

After breakfast Sokka went to feed the birds. He placed some birdseed in Zuko's big hairy hands and watched him feed the birds. However, every time he tried he scared them off. Sokka noticed that the beast was changing or at least attempting to change from what he was when he first came here. Sokka went over to Zuko taking the a little of the birdseed from his hand and placing it on the ground for the birds to see.

One bird ate the stuff on the ground and then jumped into Zuko's hands to eat the rest. Zuko had a grin on his face when that bird appeared in his hands. Sokka lightly touched him as he got up and he noticed that he didn't shudder like he use to when he touched him. He noticed a look on Sokka's face he never seen before.

Sokka went behind a tree as he let his mind wander this was all so new a bit alarming he was no price charming, but there's something in him I simply didn't see. Sokka thought to himself as watched Zuko get covered in birds. Sokka made a snowball and hit him with it.

Zuko gave Sokka a funny look at first before he joined in on the snowball fight.

The servants watched from the window it seemed the two of them were getting along just fine.

Zuko was in getting a bath when Zhao came in "Tonight is the night."

"I'm not sure I can do this."

"You just to be bold daring. There will be music romantic candlelight. When the moment is right you'll confess your love."

"Yes I'll con…no I can't."

"You care for him don't you?"

"More than anything."

"Well then you must tell him."

"Your man awaits." Piandao said.

Sokka came down the first flight of stairs in dark green suit and waited for Zuko. Zuko came down and met with Sokka and the two headed for the dining hall. Music began to play they both were a bit uncomfortable about dancing with each other for different reasons. Sokka never really learned how to dance and Zuko hasn't danced in several years. However, the two of them were pushed onto the dance floor. It made it more awkward since Sokka didn't know any of the steps and Zuko was trying his best to remember as he pulled Sokka around.

Sokka placed his head on Zuko's chest Zuko looked over at his servants who gave him smiles. Once they stopped dancing the two of them went out on the balcony the two sat nervously neither knowing what to say to the other.

"Sokka…are you happy here with me?" Zuko asked.

"Why yes." Sokka said looking out amongst the stars.

"What is it?" Zuko asked

"If only I could see my family again just for a moment I miss them so much."

"There is a way." Zuko said as he lead Sokka to the west wing. "This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see." Zuko said.

"I'd like to see my family please."

The mirror flashed and Sokka got a glimpse of his sister with her boyfriend Aang Her being stuck at the school while worry to death about Sokka. Then it moved to his father and showed him wandering the woods in the snow. "Dad he's sick he could be dying and he's all alone."

Zuko stood and looked at the rose that has been wilting intensely. "Then you must go to him." Zuko said.

"What did you say?" Sokka asked not sure he heard correctly.

"I release you you're no longer my prisoner."

"You mean I'm free?"

"Yes."

"Oh Thank you hold on dad I'm on my way."

Sokka went to hand the mirror back to Zuko. "Keep it with you so you always have a way to look back and remember me."

"Thank you for understanding how much my dad means to me."

Sokka placed his hand on the beast face and it almost looked like Sokka was going to lean in and kiss him. But he didn't.

"Well looks like everything is going just swimmingly I knew you had it in you." Zhao said with a chuckle.

"I let him go."

"Yes splend…what how could you do that?"

"I had too."

"But why?"

"Because I love him."

"He did what!?" the other servants asked.

"He was so close." Jeong jeong said.

"After all this time he finally learned to love." Iroh said.

"That's it that should break the spell." Joo Dee said.

"But its not enough Sokka has to love him in return." Iroh said.

"Now its too late." Zhao said.

Sokka raced off on Horsey calling for his dad when he finally came across a body lying in the snow. Sokka got him home and into the house unaware that the duke was watching them.

"Oh good there back." He said as he raced off to see Jet.

Hakoda opened his eyes to see Sokka staring down at him. "Sokka I thought I'd never see you again."

"I missed you and Katara so much." Sokka said as the two embraced in a hug.

"But the beast how did you escape?" Hakoda asked.

"I didn't escape dad he let me go."

"That horrible beast?"

"But he's different now dad he changed somehow."

Just then the bag Sokka brought home tipped over and a small thing came out. "Foo Foo cuddly what are you doing here stowing away in my bag.

There came a knock on the door and Sokka went to answer it. "May I help you?" Sokka asked to the man.

"I've come to collect your father."

"My father…?"

Sokka then saw the wagon for the cynically insane. "My father's not crazy."

"He was raving like a lunatic we all heard him didn't we." The duke said. The whole town agreed.

"No I won't let you."

"Sokka?"

"Hakoda, tell us again just how big was the beast?" The Duke asked.

"He was enormous I'd say about 8 no 10 feet."

"Well you don't get much crazier then that." The duke laughed followed by the other villagers.

"But its true I tell you!"

"Get him out of here."

"Poor Sokka it's a shame about your father."

"You know he's not crazy Jet."

"I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding if…"

"If what?"

"If you sleep with me and be mine forever."

"What?"

"One little word Sokka that's all it takes and then we can go jump in the sack."

"Never."

"Have it your way."

"Sokka, let go of me."

Sokka raced into the house to get the mirror. "My father's not crazy and I can prove it. Show me the beast."

The mirror changed revealing the beast. People let out screams of fight at the sight. "Is it dangerous?" a woman asked.

"oh no he would never hurt anyone I know he looks vicious but he's really kind and gentle he's my friend."

"If I didn't know any better I think you had feelings for this monster." Jet said.

"He's no monster Jet you are."

"He's as crazy as his father. The beast will make off with your children he'll come after them in the night. I say we kill the beast."

"No I won't let you do this." Sokka said trying to stop this rally.

"If your not with us your against us bring the old man we can't let these two off to warn the creature." Jet said locking both Sokka and his father in there cellar. Jet took every able man and headed for this castle to kill the beast.  
"I have to warn Zuko oh dad this is all my fault how the hell are we going to get out of here?"

"now now we'll think of something Sokka."

Foo Foo Cuddly had watched the whole thing and came to help break the lock on the door.

The servants noticed the trouble brewing and they rallied together to prepare to fight the mob.

The mob busted into the castle where the servants fought the men. Jet moved up the stairs in search of the beast.

Foo Foo cuddly got Sokka and his father out and they headed off as fast as the horse would allow back to the castle.

Jet finally came across the beast and shot an arrow in his shoulder. Zuko let out a roar as Jet pushed him out a window. "Get up! What's the matter beast too kind in gentle to fight back?" Jet said.

Zuko didn't bother there was no point in living anymore Sokka was gone and by midnight tonight he'd be a beast forever. Jet grabbed another one of his weapons and was ready to clobber the beast to death.

"No!" Sokka cried out.

Zuko opened his eyes to see Sokka down below. "Sokka."

"No! Jet, don't!"

Zuko grabbed the weapon before it made contact with his head. Sokka watched Jet and the beast start to fight he race inside. The two of them fought back and forth each dodging the other ones blow.

Sokka raced up the stairs to the west wing.

Zuko hid amongst the gargoyle statues. "Come on out and fight! Were you in love with him, beast? Did you honestly think he'd want you fucking his brains out when he could be fucking someone like me?"

Zuko came out of hiding and surprised him. Zuko dodged Jet's swings. "It's over, beast prepare to die! Sokka is mine!"

There was a fire in Zuko's eyes as he really started to fight back and got Jet in a choke hold. "Let me go. Let me go. Please don't hurt me. I'll do anything, Anything!"

Zuko just stared at him for a while before he pulled him back "Get out." he growled.

"Zuko!" Sokka called out from the balcony.

"Sokka." Zuko climbed back to meet Sokka on the balcony. "Sokka you came back." Zuko said as he ran his fingers through his hair. Zuko let out a roar of pain as Jet jabbed a dagger into his side. Jet not being able to hold on properly plummeted to his death. Sokka quickly grabbed at Zuko and pulled him over onto the balcony before he too ended up like Jet.

Zuko laid down on the floor of the balcony. "You you came back." Zuko said.

"Of course I came back I couldn't let them…this is all my fault if only I gotten here sooner."

"Maybe its better this way."

"Don't talk like that we're together now everything is going to be fine you'll see."

"At least I got to see you one last time." Zuko said before closing his eyes forever.

"No! No please Please, don't leave me!" Sokka said starting to sob as he clung to Zuko.

"I love you." he said barely above a whisper.

The final petal fell from the rose at that moment. Sokka began to cry harder completely oblivious to what was going on around him. Zuko's beastly body began to rise up into the air. Sokka looked on in shock not sure what was going on. As he watched as the beast turned human again.

Zuko's body lay on the balcony floor Sokka cautiously walked over to him to see him move and start to stand up. Zuko then faced Sokka "Sokka it's me." Zuko said with a smile.

Sokka lightly touched him as he looked into those lovely golden eyes. "It is you!" Sokka said happily.

The two leaned forward and shared and ever passionate kiss. The kiss brought the servants and the castle back to its full glory. "It is a miracle!" Zuko said happily as he lifted Sokka up.

Zuko then noticed Sokka blushing a lot. "What is it Sokka?"

"Your naked."

Zuko looked down at himself sure enough he was bare ass naked on the balcony. Zuko began to feel a little embarrassed about all this however, Sokka pulled him closer to him and kissed him just as passionately as there first kiss.

Sokka clearly didn't feel to embarrassed about his nudity. He kissed him with just as much passion as there first kiss.

Zuko picked Sokka up bridal style and carried him to his room. Before they could make it to Zuko's room they were intercepted by Sokka's father.

"Oh um… high dad." Sokka said somewhat embarrassed.

"How do you do sir? I want to apologize for earlier." Zuko said.

"Perhaps, you should put some pants on." Hakoda said.

"Um…right." Zuko said heading off to put some decent clothes on himself. Sokka looked over at his father who was giving him the care to explain look on his face. "Well, I um… I'm in love."

"Your in love…?"

Sokka nodded "Trust me dad its too hard to explain. But I love him."

"Who is he?"

"Dad, its Zuko, you know the beast."

"How…?"

Sokka shrugged. "Well if you're happy that's all that matters I should inform your sister and tell her you're perfectly fine and happy. She's probably worried sick about you."

After his dad left Sokka went to go find Zuko. He walked into the bedroom to find Zuko on the bed waiting for him. "Zuko…?"

"I've been waiting for you Sokka." he said in such a sexy voice it drove Sokka mad with need.

"Zuko I…I never done this before." Sokka said embarrassed.

"Don't worry Sokka you're in good hands." Zuko said as pulled Sokka down on the bed capturing those luscious lips in a fiery kiss.

Zuko kissed onward slowly taking off each piece of Sokka's clothing. "Zuko…please…."

"Yes, Sokka how would you like me to continue? Would you like me to get some sex toys for us to play with?"

Sokka bit his lower lip he really wasn't ready for any of it. The look must have been apparent on his face because Zuko moved away. "Its fine we don't have to do anything I wont force sex on you Sokka I love you too much to do that to you."

"Wait! I want to do this I love you Zuko with all my heart I want to do this with you, but I'm a little uneasy about the whole thing."

"Don't worry Sokka we'll go slow."

Sokka nodded as Zuko came back and started kissing him again. "I best prepare you I'm rather large and all."

"Who said you get to be on top?"

Zuko gave a soft smile, "Very well Sokka if you want to top I will oblige."

"What?" Sokka asked surprised that Zuko would allow him to top.

"If you truly want to top I will let you."

Sokka blinked a few times "Um…thanks for the offer Zuko I'll put that in mind for later, but I want you to take me."

Zuko kissed Sokka again. Sokka ran his hand down the burned face Zuko unintentionally flinched back. "Please don't Sokka."

"What happened?"

"I had an incident when I was younger the burned that side of my face. It was well hidden underneath the fur while I was a beast."

"Your gorgeous Sokka that burned scar just makes you hotter."

"You think so?"

Sokka gave on of his reassuring smiles and that did it for Zuko he couldn't wait any longer.

Zuko began preparing Sokka lubing up his fingers and ever so slowly began pushing a finger inside Sokka's tight opening. Sokka let out a small hiss at the slightly uncomfortable feeling. Zuko moved his finger back and forth looking for that special spot inside of Sokka that would make him see stars.

Sokka let out a loud cry as Zuko's finger brushed against his prostate. Zuko let a smile cross his lips as he added another finger working over Sokka's prostate.

Zuko pulled out his fingers after a while only to hear Sokka whimper at the lost. Zuko quickly lubed up his aching cock and lined himself up to Sokka's opening.

Sokka's eyes went wide not knowing how that thing was going to fit inside him even after Zuko prepared him. Sure he read several yaoi novels and he was amazed at the bottoms taking it so easily it seemed.

Zuko slowly started to push the head inside. Sokka let out a gasp as he was being penetrated. "Shh…its okay Sokka." Zuko said trying to sooth him the best he could he knew it was going to hurt. He waited for Sokka to get use to him before continuing onward.

After a bit Sokka gave him the go ahead and Zuko pushed more of himself inside Sokka. He listened to every moan and pant Sokka made up until he was fully inside him. He waited until Sokka got comfortable, however, Sokka was impatient as he tried to get Zuko to move.

"Zuko…Please! Move show me that animalistic side of you." Sokka said between pants.

"Are you sure Sokka I don't want to hurt you."

"Yes, I wont break Zuko come on fuck me!" Sokka begged.

Zuko began to thrust inside Sokka at a fast pace. "Oh God Zuko yes!" Sokka cried out.

Sokka let out gasp as other high pitched screams as Zuko kept hitting his prostate this whole experience was so new to him and he loved it. He wrapped his legs around Zuko's waist pulling him in even deeper if that's possible.

Zuko pulled out of Sokka and got him on his hands and knees before entering him yet again. Sokka let out a pleasure filled moan at being filled again Zuko went to town on Sokka as he got better leverage making Sokka able to feel all of him. Zuko, reached underneath Sokka and began to stroke Sokka's penis that was already leaking large amounts of precum.

"Harder Zuko!" Sokka cried out.

Zuko went harder and faster inside Sokka he began placing kisses all down his backside. He nipped at Sokka's earlobe who let out a cry as he came all over the sheets. Zuko wasn't that far behind him as Sokka tightened around him. "God Sokka your so tight. I can't…" Zuko then let out a very animalistic cry as he came deep inside Sokka.

Sokka could feel his inside being filled, Zuko slowly pulled out of Sokka he looked at Sokka's treasure trove that his been opened fairly wide leaking out remnants from his seed that he filled Sokka with.

Sokka lay there panting when Zuko came over and began to clean Sokka up with his tongue and mouth. Making Sokka moan in pleasure at this new sensational experience.

Sokka lay there as Zuko ate him out getting all the cum from inside him. Zuko came back up towards Sokka and kissed him with passion; Sokka could taste himself on Zuko's lips. "Mmm Zuko."

The two fell asleep happy and content living happily ever after.

A/N: I know its crappy compared to my story but oh well. until i come up with an actual story and storyline I'll just write fairy tales read and review please respective critizim is nice but flames are not.


End file.
